


Family Is Made

by ForgottenChesire



Series: 2017 Birthday Presents [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: It starts with a sneeze. A small little noise, that could have come from Pidge with how tiny it was. But Keith, and maybe it’s a bit creepy, knows the sounds that Shiro makes. So that little thing makes Keith straighten his back and pay attention.





	Family Is Made

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is late!

It starts with a sneeze. A small little noise, that could have come from Pidge with how tiny it was. But Keith, and maybe it’s a bit creepy, knows the sounds that Shiro makes. So that little thing makes Keith straighten his back and pay attention. Shiro doesn’t have allergies, or at least no Earth allergies, which means either a new allergen has been discovered and it could become worse than a sneeze or… or Shiro is getting sick.

 

And a sick Shiro is never fun. And it’s not because the team leader is a bad patient. It’s because the older male gets quiet. Gets too complaint, too lethargic. Keith hates it. So he keeps an eye on his boyfriend. Tries to subtly shove tea and soup down Shiro’s throat. It doesn’t help and Shiro refuses to admit that he isn’t feeling well. Refuses to slow down. Keith often wakes to a cold bed and a boyfriend who is coughing into his hand. One day it’s going to kill Shiro. The thought has Keith shuddering and sticking as close as he can without being a hindrance. Until sneezes turn to coughs turns to silent dry heaving. And nothing that Keith does makes it any better.

 

It climaxes with Shiro fainting. Honest to god swoons like an old-fashioned bodice ripper heroine and hits the floor. Well… ground. They are outside when it happens, talking to a new member of the coalition that they are slowly putting together. Shiro looks so pale against the dark purple grass. The alien species reacts like Keith wishes he could at that moment. Flips out, arms waving and voices raised. Needless to say, Keith is not impressed when they finally load up Shiro into the castle. He’s borderline angry in fact. Or as angry as Keith can be at a lover that looks like death warmed over. A lover whose breathing is laboured and shallow. With a soft sight, Keith runs his hand through sweat-drenched hair.

 

“Idiot,” he whispers fondly. Dark grey eyes flutter open, a little too fogged than Keith likes but at least they are open.

 

“That isn’t nice to say.”

 

“Yeah, well, maybe if you didn’t work while you were sick I wouldn’t have to say it. Even Lance knows better.”

 

Shiro gives him such a sad look that has Keith wishing he could take his words back. Instead of apologizing, the words get stuck on his tongue, Keith grabs all the blankets he has in his room and bundles Shiro in them. There isn’t a kiss pressed to a sweaty temple, there isn’t a soft lingering hug that is Keith making sure his lover is still there. He knows that Shiro fears being a burden to those he loves. Hell, it’s a fear that he shares with his boyfriend.

 

“Being strong doesn’t mean ignoring your health. You taught me that. Being sick isn’t weakness. Did you lie?” he asks, lips pressed against a clammy cheek.

 

“No!”

 

“You aren’t a burden.”

 

Leaving Shiro to stew in those words Keith leaves the room. He has two stops to make. The first is to see Pidge. The little she genius has been working on her off hours to make Earth things work on the castles power system. He doesn’t have to open his mouth before she’s shoving a bundle into his arms. The next step is to see Hunk.

 

The food that is placed on top of the mechanical bundle already in his arms isn’t exactly what Keith wanted what with it being bright green and smelling like mint.

 

“It’s the best I can do. It tastes good though!”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hunk waves him away before he can thank the other Paladin. Lance is waiting for him outside of his room.

 

“Here. Don’t know if he’ll like them but I’ve found some old movies that should work with what Pidge made you. Take care of him, Keith.”

 

_ Family _ , Keith thinks as he enters his own room,  _ this must be what it feels like. They’ve made a family. _ Allura and Coran are staying away because the Paladins convinced them it would be best for their health. The special movie player is hooked up and Keith picks a movie that he knows Shiro will love. Carefully Keith slides into the nest of blankets. The movie starts up, the age-old logo lighting up the darkened room.

 

“This is…”

 

“Your favorite. I know.”

 

Together they watch the little alien befriend the little girl. They watch as a family is made.

 

“Ohana means family Shiro. And your family. Sick or healthy we won’t leave you behind.”

 

Shiro doesn’t say anything but Keith doesn’t need him to.

 

“Love you,” Shiro mumbles on the cusp of sleep.

 

“I love you too,” Keith whispers back.

 

And if Keith ends up sick because he was too close to Shiro he gets sick. He isn’t a good patient for all the opposite reasons that Shiro isn’t. The flu-like sickness spreads to all the earthlings and the Alteans get a messy lesson on Earth biology. 

 

“This is all your fault,” Keith says, breathing heavily through his mouth. His head is pounding and his chest hurts. How Shiro worked through this is beyond Keith. Lance is the worst off, puking up everything that hits his stomach. Shiro smiles at him, large hands cupping his face. Calloused thumbs stroke his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I want to watch a movie.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Keith hums a little tune. One that was banned from being played. Shiro squeezes his eyes shut.

 

“I’m Keith and I like warm hugs.”

 

Allura is going to kill him but Shiro can’t say no to Keith. So the movie goes into the player and Shiro gets a lapful of sick lover mouthing the words. Oh the things you do for love. Shiro weather the movie with the singing and the earworms and the talking snowman who has a thing for summer.

 

“The trolls are creepy.”

 

Keith hums his agreement.

 

“I bet they’re the reason for the sudden change.”

 

“Probably.”

  
They fall asleep before the infamous scene. Allura does, in fact, threaten to strangle them all after the fifth impromptu breakout of  _ Let It Go. _


End file.
